


Day 6: Sweater/Tidings

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: 25 Days of Christmas (The Flash_The Arrow) [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Christmas, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets a Christmas Miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Sweater/Tidings

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Barry and Oliver are closer in age and met and fell in love before Oliver was stranded on the island.

Barry’s fingers trembled as he opened up the box that was sitting on the bed in front of him. There weren’t very many things in the box, but every one of the things in it meant something to him. They were pieces of his past that he had put away to hide his grief. It had been five years since his boyfriend had gone off on his yacht with his father and never returned. Five years since the man he loved had been lost at sea. Five years of grieving in silence for a man no one knew he was dating because his boyfriend’s family was so homophobic they threatened to disinherit him if they ever saw him with another man. 

Barry took a shuddering breath before picking up the grey sweater that was folded on the top of everything else in the box. Barry smiled with trembling lips as he stroked the sweater before burying his face in it. It no longer held the scent that he remembered belonging to Oliver. Barry huffed before putting the sweater on. It was Christmas morning and Barry wanted a reminder of the man he loved on that man’s favorite day.

He could still remember the first Christmas he and Oliver had spent together, seven years ago. Oliver had come over to the West house after Christmas dinner with his own family, and they had spent the night together opening gifts and watching sappy Christmas movies.

This is his first Christmas as the Flash and he finally had a group of friends that made him smile like he did when he still had Oliver. He could feel himself finally starting to move on and heal and that was all thanks to Caitlin, Cisco and Dr. Wells.

“Barry!”

Barry’s heart almost stopped when he heard Iris’s desperate cry from downstairs. She was only setting up for the Christmas party they were holding tonight, so there should be no reason for her to cry out like that unless she was in some type of meta-human danger. It had been a hard decision to let Iris in on his secret, but he was glad that he had now as he flashed down the stairs and to her side in the front doorway. 

He saw Iris covering her mouth and tears running down her face as she looked out the open doorway, and he turned to see what she was looking at. His eyes widened as he saw the man standing on his front porch. “Ollie?”

The blonde took a step closer and said, “Barry--”

Barry sobbed and his right hand came up and wavered before hesitantly touching Ollie’s chest. He gasped when he realized that Oliver was real, he wasn’t a hallucination. “How?”

Oliver covered Barry’s hand with his own and said, “When The Queen’s Gambit went down, I made it to an island. I survived. Didn’t you see the news?”

Barry shook his head and said, “A lot’s been happening lately.”

Oliver’s lips quirked up and said, “I missed you Barry. You’re what kept me going on the island.”

Barry sobbed and lunged towards Oliver, wrapping his arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest. Oliver wrapped his arms around Barry’s back and pulled him closer to him. “I’m sorry Barry. I’m so sorry I put you through this.”

Barry sniffed and pulled away from Oliver only far enough to be able to look him in the eyes. “None of that matters any more. You came back to me, and now that I have you back, I’m never letting go.” And as cliché as it seemed to Barry, he couldn’t help but think that this was his Christmas miracle, and his tidings for the new year were definitely looking joyful.


End file.
